A Saint and A Sinner
by ExtremistAvenger
Summary: A Saint and A Sinner is a romantic fanfiction between The Male Boss and Kinzie Kensington and takes place after the Killbane ending. The Boss makes the effort to spend time with one of his closest friends and admirers. As he begins to fall for Kinzie, he realizes his actions from the past could steal his relationship, his life, and his true love. Will love overcome all the odds?
1. I Will Not Die Here

Chapter 1 – "I will not die here"

This was it. Everything would be said and done.

No more STAG, no more Killbane, and no more of the Syndicate.

The Third Street Saints would finally rule Steelport.

Grueling months of hard work, of gang wars, of having a tiger in his fucking car, it would finally pay off.

This was it, assuming he wouldn't bleed out first.

The Boss was lying on his back, clenching onto his bomber jacket near his chest where he had been injured. He was aboard the Daedalus, attempting to annihilate this oversized, overpowered piece of scrap metal. His breathing became heavy, and blood was dripping from his hand where his wound was. The Boss was seeing red, his hearing was slipping away from him, and his mind was falling apart. During his final confrontation with Cyrus Temple, the commander of STAG; he had dealt with lasers, rocket blasts, and several pieces of shrapnel sticking into his body.

"Damn this hurts like a bitch," he groaned, "I need to get the hell out of here."

The Boss struggled to his feet, and scanned the area for any means of escape; across the ship he spotted an unattended VTOL.

The Boss began to stumble over the twisted metal, the scattered cargo boxes, and the dead STAG agents. He picked up speed towards the hangar,

"To hell with this, I will NOT die here!"

He climbed aboard the VTOL and attempted to ignite the engines, but to no luck, "Shit," he exclaimed, "work you fucking piece of garbage!"

With all of his rage, The Boss slammed his right leg into the control panel and screamed. The VTOL jerked and the thrusters activated, "VTOL, active," a computerized voice went off. The Boss shifted into jet mode and flew out of the blast zone. It was a short-lived moment of glory, within 2 minutes of lift-off, The Boss grew lightheaded, his muscles went weak, and his body dulled numb, he began to hear the conversation he had with Kinzie before ascending to the Daedalus and after planting the explosive devices.

_"Kinzie, we're not doing enough damage to this thing, we've gotta go big."_

_"Well, just be careful."_

_"When this is over I'll steal the Daedalus blue prints from the DoD. A few years we can probably build our own"_

_"I love you."_

_("I love you.")_

In that moment of lightheadedness and confusion, The Boss began to wonder if he had meant what he said. Kinzie was smart, attractive, and one of the closest friends he made in Steelport. However, his thinking was cut short when he noticed the ship was behaving strangely, his path was no longer straight forward, but he was deescalating downwards while the ship was rolling towards the right.

"Aww shit," he spoke weakly and then cried, "are you fucking kidding me!?" One of the jet's wings had been broken off by a piece of the Daedalus, and he was beginning to spin off trajectory.

Meanwhile on the ground, Pierce was watching in amazement at the Daedalus' destruction.

"Shit, I hope the boss made it out of there." He spoke to himself; the rest of the Saints had regrouped, attempting to hold off whatever STAG forces on the ground until the Daedalus was taken care of. Soon after the initial explosions, STAG members had begun to fall back and retreat.

"Ya'll better fall back, and don't fuck with tha Saints again," Zimos cheered.

The group had begun to cheer along with Zimos in excitement; after all, they did just take down a paramilitary group along with their carrier ship and whatever the hell that flying menace was.

The celebration was interrupted by a transmission on a nearby radio, "Mayday, mayday," a familiar voice rang throughout the area, "This is *bzzt* *bzzt*, my ship is badly damaged, I'm coming in for a crash landing!"

"Oh shit, that's the boss!" Angel said.  
"There he is, above us!" Oleg pointed towards the sky to a VTOL with smoke fuming out of one side. Time was running short; soon enough the VTOL would be a wreckage three feet into the ground, The Boss began to wave his right arm around trying to open the glass above him, "To hell with this." he said as he pulled out his handgun and fired at the window until the glass was cracked, he then unbuckled himself and launched his weight with all of his remaining energy. The glass gave way and The Boss flew in the air, he had hit his head harder on the glass than he thought and became disoriented, his arms and legs flailed wildly through the air as he attempted to gain his balance and find his parachute. The ground was getting closer and The Boss was close to lethal impact. In that moment he saw his life flashing before his eyes, followed by the friends he had lost; Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Viola, and even Shaundi. Damn, it was one hell of a ride, but he wasn't done just yet, not by a long shot. The Boss grabbed a hold of the chord for his parachute and pulled as hard as he could just seconds before hitting the ground at a high speed on his back. He cried in pain as his back arched. The nearby Saints surrounded him, amazed to see him still alive with blood stained all over the left side of his jacket. The Boss opened his eyes, relieved to be back on the streets, but exhausted and dying from the suicide mission he just departed from.

"W-where is she?" The Boss slurred, looking directly at Pierce.

"Where's who, boss?" questioned Pierce.

"Kinzie," The Boss said as he caught his breath and shouted, "Where is Kinzie!?"

Out of the blue, a light, yet worried voice broke through the crowd that surrounded him, "I'm right here."

The Boss had lit a smile on his face to counter Kiznie's frown of concern and fear. It was hurting him on the inside to see her, concerned about his well being; after all, most of the time they knew each other, he was concerned for her well being.

"Hey Kinzie, r-remember when you told me to 'be careful' up there?" The Boss forced out a chuckle. Kinzie tried to smile back at him; she answered his question with a nod.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." The Boss grabbed a hold of Kinzie's hand, closed his eyes, and laid his head on the pavement.

"Somebody get a damn medic up in here!" shouted Pierce.

Kinzie kneeled by The Boss's side, holding his hand until his grip had loosened. He had been too good to her, he treated her unlike most people, he protected her, he had retrieved the necessities she needed despite the risk, and now he wanted to see her one last time before succumbing to the fatal injuries that were inflicted upon him.

Despite the chaos and panic of nearby Saints, Kinzie was shedding several tears, over The Boss's bruised, scarred, and bloodied body. She leaned in towards his lips with hers and gently kissed him, for the next ten minutes, she sat by his side until paramedics arrived. Before he was loaded up onto the ambulance, she whispered into his ear faintly, "I love you too".

Pierce climbed aboard the ambulance with The Boss, he would have to tag along with his friend to make sure nobody could get a hold of him while he would be stuck in the hospital. Pierce glanced at Kinzie, in a matter of almost saying "I'm sorry you can't come", Pierce then slammed the ambulance doors and the vehicle speed off in an instant. Kinzie stood there among other Saints, who began talking with each other about what would happen to The Boss, it may have been a victory against STAG, but it was a bittersweet victory at the most.


	2. Declaring a City State for Morons

Chapter 2 – Declaring a City-State for Morons

It was six forty-seven in the evening; it had been almost two hours since The Boss had slipped from consciousness. Despite his injuries, his treatment consisted of only a bag of blood, several stitches, some rest, and a bottle of painkillers. Pierce was reading one of the Saint's Row magazines, he was relieved to know that The Boss would be alright, but it was a close call. Within a few minutes of Pierce's reading, he heard shuffling coming from the hospital bed right next to him. The Boss was waking up from his sleep, he whined in exhaustion as he rose up in his temporary bed. He briefly glanced at Pierce before picking up his glasses and rubbing his face with both his hands.  
"What'd I miss?" he asked, "Did they stick anything up there than they shouldn't have?"

"You mean you don't know?" Pierce responded.

"Hell no, the last thing I remember was busting my head into the hood of a VTOL and freefalling 20 miles per hour through the air."

The Boss lied; he remembered everything up to the point where he became unconscious.

"I see," Pierce said as he bit his upper lip.

There was a blunt moment of silence between the two, before Pierce broke the silence with, "This isn't over, is it?"

The Boss looked away from Pierce into a window where he scoped the destruction the Daedalus had dealt, flames were erupting from buildings and skyscrapers, he heard out to a distorted symphony sirens ringing, and news helicopters attempting to capture the full carnage throughout the city.

"No. This isn't over by a long shot, Pierce." The Boss sighed, "The Saints will be marked as an enemy of the U.S. government, we've been framed for a terrorist attack on a state monument, and we've killed one of their attack dogs."

The Boss shifted to one end of the bed and spoke to Pierce, "Help me out of this bed; we've got business to take care of."

"You're joking right?" Pierce sneered, "You got your ass handed to you by STAG, and you want to go out there and 'take care of business'?"

"I won't quit until I'm dead, I know there are still STAG and Syndicate operations in Steelport." The Boss grabbed a hold of his favorite, brown bomber jacket, and his headphones, then proceeded to yank an IV cord out of his right hand.

"Man, do you even listen to music with those things on?" Pierce asked.  
"Damn straight I do, you think I'd rather listen to all these assholes shooting at me rather than listen to my playlists?" The Boss confirmed.  
"Point taken," Pierce chuckled.  
"Call up everyone," The Boss ordered, "We're going to make a surprise guest appearance."

The Boss grasped a handful of painkillers, and swallowed them. As Pierce escorted The Boss through the halls of the hospital, The Boss saw how many people were struck by the STAG attack. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, if it weren't for the Saints, STAG wouldn't have to initiate the Daedalus; although he was a cold-blooded killer, The Boss wouldn't try to fuck with anyone who didn't try to kill him…most of the time.

"STAG has gone too far this time," The Boss claimed, "I can feel a war arising"  
"I guess I know what this means," Pierce smiled, "this is where it gets fun."

Less than half an hour later, the Saint Lieutenants met at the PR Center.

The Boss took a moment to clear his throat, "Ahem, alright Saints, we've got a problem on our hands, believe it or not," The Boss glanced at his attentive companions, and then continued to brief them.

"STAG was only the beginning, right now the Saints are in some deep shit, within a matter of months or so, we'll be a high-priority target, and Monica Hughes is the one who is willing to pay the price on our heads."

The Boss lost his train of thought when he recognized Kinzie, who had a straight face but he could tell she was containing relief and joy behind her current expression. The Boss broke his concentration towards Kinzie in order to continue his speech, "Err, as I was saying, I'm declaring war, against Monica Hughes, against STAG, against all those who oppose us and the Saints."

Each Saint was given a specific role in the heist, Angel and Zimos were in charge of crowd control, Oleg would handle security, and Kinzie would manage the studio cameras.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" The Boss inquired. Everyone confirmed their position, the moment was set.

The studio lights shined on the television set, Jane Valderama sat in front of the camera, giving the latest report on the initial attack. If it hadn't been for the nuclear power plant, the whole city would have gone dark.

"Even in a place that is no stranger to violence, today's assault on the city stands as the blackest time in Steelport's sordid history," Valderama informed, "While the government has yet to comment on the attack, we have a report."

"It's show time," The Boss declared. He gripped the trigger of his K-8 Krukov and fired aimlessly above his head.

Bits of the ceiling crumbled and fell onto The Boss's shoulders, he brushed them off before stating uproariously, "Nobody runs, and nobody gets shot, understand?!"

The studio was silent; the news crew watched the armed trespasser as he handed his weapon to a nearby female staff member.

"Sorry." The Boss whispered to the woman; he then tapped on his headphones before questioning, "Kinzie, you in the booth?"

"All set." Kinzie replied.

The Boss walked in front of the camera, and signaled for one of the nearby make-up artists on the set to attend to him.

"We're rolling!" the camera man shouted.

"I've got a message for Monica Hughes and her stooges. Dear Bitch, Steelport is under new management, we don't answer to you. This is foreign soil now. Come at my city again, and you'll go home in a fucking box!"

The Boss peered into the camera; the rest of the Saints had stood in awe watching their leader as if he had just signed his own death warrant.

Kinzie gasped as she witnessed The Boss declare Steelport its own country.

"Oh God," she cried speechlessly, "what the hell is he thinking?"

The Boss lowered his hostile attitude and shot back at Jane,

"Back to you."

He then walked off the camera set and was greeted by Pierce.

"Not bad," Pierce complemented, "you could be a weatherman or some shit."

The Boss shrugged as he walked beside Pierce, "Yeah, but I may have laid it on a little thick."

"Well, you did just create a city state."

"Good point, which reminds me: this place is going to need a new mayor. How do you feel about public office?"

Pierce smiled, "That's a horrible idea. I'm in."

The Boss shook his partner's right hand firmly, "Then let's get to work."

The crew walked out of the PR Center as The Boss turned around to address everyone, "Alright Saints, this is our turf now; you can do whatever the fuck you want, just don't get gunned down, expect a call from me tomorrow, we need to set up for when STAG appears."

The Boss's allies gave him a confirmation, and then began to get into their vehicles. The last to leave was Zimos; he stood in front of The Boss with a concerned look on his face and a slight frown.

"Hey Boss, I don't be meaning to judge your decisions, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Zimos sighed, and continued to speak, "Was that really you, or the painkillers talking?"

The Boss spotted straight towards the ground and then back up at Zimos with a shrug.

"I think it was a little of column A and a little of column B; Zimos, you don't have to worry, we have this under control."

"I won't doubt you, Boss, despite what happened with Shaundi and Viola."

Zimos held out his hand with a friendly grin, The Boss extended his own reach and shook firmly.

"You're a good man, Zimos."

Zimos vanished from the streetlight he and The Boss were under, whistling a tune to one of his favorite pimp songs. The Boss stood alone gazing at his phone, it was getting pretty late, but he was hungry, and refused to eat any of the bland, clinic food before leaving the hospital. His concentration directed elsewhere as he heard a low grunting coming from around the corner of the building he was standing next to.

Curiosity got the best interest of The Boss; he went around the corner of the building to investigate the sound. Expecting to see a bum being mugged, however, he was pleasantly surprised to see Kinzie, attempting to open the driver's door of her car.

He chuckled faintly to himself, crossed his arms, and watched her with a huge smirk on his face as Kinzie fought to tear open the car door.

Kinzie tugged on the driver's door handle a final time before giving her arms a rest, letting them dangle towards the ground like wet noodles. She laid her forehead on the roof of the car with a sigh before turning around and spotting The Boss, whose face was glowing slightly red from attempting to hold back his laughter.  
"Need some help with that, Kinz?" The Boss snickered.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kinzie asked with an embarrassed tone resonating through her voice.

"Long enough." The Boss said with his delighted expression before walking up to her car and pulling a crowbar from his left jacket pocket.

"What are you doi-"

The Boss took the crowbar in both of his hands, raised them, and began swaying his crowbar in the air, adjusting his swing towards the side window.

"No, NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Kinzie began flapping her arms in an effort to grab a hold of the crowbar. The two had a grip on each end of the metal bar, The Boss was laughing maniacally, he then let go of his end, allowing Kinzie to go flying backwards. Kinzie lost her balance as she flew in reverse, and fell bottom first onto the ground. At first she was slightly dazed; she sat there gazing into the parking lot with widened eyes. Within an instant, Kinzie shook off the fall and found The Boss standing three feet in front of her, holding his hand out with a bright grin. Kinzie brought her eyebrows close together, with a menacing scowl; she grunted and brought her eyes towards the cement.

'Ah hell,' The Boss thought to himself as his smile faded and his shoulders sank, 'I might have gone a bit too far this time.' The Boss sighed and scratched the side of his head with his opposite hand.

Suddenly, his other hand felt Kinzie's, he shot a look at her to his surprise, she was smiling, and laughing quietly to herself.

"I had you, didn't I?"  
The Boss was bewildered, but his sense of humor kicked in and they both shared a playful laugh; it was a small moment of joy he hadn't shared with Kinzie before, and they both mildly treasured it. The Boss grasped Kinzie's gloved hand and pulled her upwards.

"Hey, let me get you a ride home."

"Oh," Kinzie gasped in surprise, "Well, you don't have to, I'm sure you're busy and all, I can just call up a tow tr-"

The Boss's anxious words began to stumble and dribble as they came out of his mouth, "Well I mean I don't wanna force you into it or anything…I mean…yeah…uh."

The two Saints stood next to each other awkwardly for a brief moment before The Boss decided to insist, "Come on Kinz, you'd be better off getting a ride now than waiting for a tow truck to come in."

He leaned in closer and directed his eye contact with her, "Besides, I'm starving, and it looks like you could use a meal."

Kinzie paused for a moment, and decided that The Boss had a point; although, she really wasn't in the mood to eat after he was taken away to the hospital.  
"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Great!" The Boss cheered moderately.

"Oh and uh Boss," Kinzie replied.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Suddenly, The Boss realized that his right hand was still holding onto Kinzie's, it became clammy and slightly uncomfortable; he let go of her grasp and placed his arm back onto his side.

"Right this way, Kinz, I parked my ride here."

The Boss removed the motorcycle cover to reveal his vehicle, The STAG Specter.

"That's your motorcycle?" Kinzie asked curiously.

"Oh believe me, it's more than just a motorcycle."

Kinzie tilted her head in confusion at The Boss's odd response. What could he have possibly meant by that?

"Ladies first." The Boss gestured for Kinzie to board the vehicle before he did.

She climbed up and sat down in her position, waiting for The Boss to approach in front of her.

"Uh…Boss?" Kinzie wondered.

She spun her head around to spot The Boss at the last second running from 10 feet behind gaining momentum before leaping right over her head and landing in the driver's seat, leaving Kinzie paralyzed in the sudden moment.

The Boss landed, and began to rock the Specter back and forth.

"Betcha haven't seen this before." The Boss asserted smugly.

"Meh, I've seen it done a dozen of times." Kinzie dejected.

"I wasn't talking about the jump."  
"What?"  
"HOLD ON, KINZ!" The Boss shouted at the top of his lungs as he smashed the ignition on the Specter, causing it to activate and hover over the concrete. Kinzie's eyes widened, what had she gotten herself into? Little did she know, the Specter was no ordinary motorcycle, it was built with a jet function, and it was The Boss's favorite ride. The Specter started to accelerate down the street; the air ran by The Boss and Kinzie freely. The Specter began to elevate as the rockets guided them higher into the air.  
"Where are we going!?" Kinzie screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Boss shrugged, "I don't know yet! Just enjoy the ride!"

Kinzie wasn't a big fan of being outside, let alone being in the skies. She remained speechless and bonded her arms tighter onto The Boss. Despite the constriction around his abdomen, The Boss loved the warmth Kinzie's body gave him, along with the cool breeze of the night. For the time in a while, The Boss basked in the calm before the storm.

"You doin' alright back there?"  
Kinzie was brought back to reality by The Boss's voice, and slowly nodded her head with her eyes closed.  
"You'll be just fine, just don't look down!" The Boss snickered out loud.

Kinzie groaned and lightly smacked his right side, "Jerk." She uttered under her breath.

The Boss located a nearby fast food joint, he prepped himself for landing.  
"Kinzie, you can open your eyes now." He instructed.

Kinzie began to loosen her grip on her chauffeur, her eyes began to open, despite her aversion to the height. She began to enjoy the view of Steelport at night; the bright lights and neon tones appealed to her tastes.

"Welcome to Busy Burger, home of the We're-certain-it's-meat Burger, how can I help you?"

"Just hold on a second, Kinz, what do you want?"  
"Me? No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Kinzie muttered.

"Ah come on, you've gotta eat something, burger? Nuggets? Salad?"

"Nah, I'll just have a cup of water."  
"If you say so, Kinzie." The Boss sighed and continued with his order.

The Boss landed the Specter on the ground and climbed off with a greasy bag filled with late night dinner. Kinzie removed herself from the seat and stretched momentarily.  
"So, how are you?" Kinzie questioned The Boss.

The Boss was caught off guard by Kinzie breaking the ice, and nearly choked on his burger.  
"I've been better, nearly dying from a jet crash wasn't the best part of my day, but I'm just glad I have somebody to talk to, I've got you."

Kinzie blushed lightly given off by The Boss's comment; she moved a part of her hair to reveal a soft smile.  
"Thanks."

"I got you something to eat, you've gotta keep your energy up."

Kinzie shook her head and denied The Boss's offer.

"No, that's alright."

"Kinzie…" The Boss offered a small bag of fries and a box of chicken nuggets, while he made a desperate, child-like expression.

"Don't make me beg, Kinzie."

Kinzie sighed; she examined her friend's face and giggled to herself.

"Oh, fine, just stop making that puppy face, it's ridiculous."

The Boss laughed at himself, "Once again, my charm is ever so effective."

Kinzie nudged him with her shoulder laughing along with him, "You wish."

After their quick meal, The Boss and Kinzie climbed aboard the Specter and flew towards Kinzie's "Sanctuary". The Boss was careful upon his landing. Kinzie climbed off the Specter and faced The Boss.

"Well, here you are, Kinzie." He spoke.

"Thanks," Kinzie replied, "for everything you've done for me."

Kinzie hugged The Boss by his side, and buried her face in his leather bomber jacket. The Boss loosed his left arm and hugged her back as best as he could.

"Anytime you need me, Kinzie." He confirmed.

The two let go of each other's embrace as he elevated in the sky and she walked towards her door, glaring at each other.

"Good night, Kinzie." He said.

"Good night, Joseph." Kinzie nonchalantly hummed.

The Boss engaged the Specter to flight mode, and sped away with his thoughts trailing behind him.

'Did she just call me… by my first name?' He pondered.

He shrugged off this anomaly and attempted to pay his attention towards his steering. Kinzie was unlike any women he ever met, but he couldn't tell how. She had a quiet and slightly self-conscious personality, she was always cautious and careful about everything,

"Throw away your phone! They can track you through that!"

Despite the times she would be a paranoid maniac, she was still saner than he could ever be; and he liked that about her. Not only that, but she was the extraction of beauty to his eyes; sure strippers and prostitutes caught his glimpse every once and a while, but it was a woman like Kinzie that he could stare at for hours on end, entrapped in such a sight. He imagined her and him, living together, being together, they'd make a nice couple, if only they had the chance to just leave everything behind… A voice inside The Boss spoke, it warned him of the consequences he would face if he had decided to go through with what his mind had wanted, it would heed misery and pain, the same suffering he had once witnessed through his friend, Johnny Gat.


End file.
